Paixão Desenfreada
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Raphael Santiago só queria dar uma pequena lição a Simon, mas sem saber bem como, uma reviravolta levou-o a ser alvo da sua própria maquinação. E agora? Advertência: Slash.


**Título** : Paixão Desenfreada

 **Sinopse** : Raphael Santiago só queria dar uma pequena lição a Simon, mas sem saber bem como, uma reviravolta levou-o a ser alvo da sua própria maquinação. E agora?

 **Pairing** **s** : Simon x Raphael ; Alec x Magnus.

 **Género** : Yaoi

 **Advertência** **s** :

História ambientada no episódio 2x13, "Those of Demon Blood";

Conteúdo homossexual;

Relações sexuais entre homens.

 **Disclaimer** : Todas as personagens de série Shadowhunters da Netflix são propriedade intelectual de Cassandra Clare, baseadas na sua obra "The Mortal Instruments".

 **Betaread** : Queen of Doom

* * *

Publicado em Nyah! Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfics

* * *

 **Paixão Desenfreada**

Simon Lewis possuía agora uma pequena Legião de Fãs, para dizer de algum modo. Desde que a sua condição como Daylighter viera à tona, os vampiros noturnos começaram a demonstrar um profundo interesse pela lenda viva que este era.

Os mitos afirmavam que um grande líder se ergueria um dia, para guiar e orientar toda a raça vampírica à glória eterna. Este, seria o único com a peculiar habilidade de caminhar sob o céu iluminado pelo terrível inimigo da sua espécie, o Sol.

Afirmar que Raphael Santiago estava aborrecido, pelo facto de o Bebé Com Caninos não querer revelar o segredo por trás da sua resistência à luz solar, era dizer pouco. Mas tudo piorou quando Simon deixou de seguir, por completo, as poucas ordens que este ainda lhe dava, esquecendo o quanto lhe devia e ignorando a boa vontade que este demonstrara para com ele. Contrariando todos os seus instintos internos, que gritavam para que se afastasse do problema colossal que o menor representava, o Líder do Clã de Vampiros de New York, decidiu que tal afronta não passaria impune.

Fora Raphael, quem o instruíra nas maneiras de um verdadeiro vampiro, sem se deixar cair na tentação da sede de sangue, mas este parecia ter-se esquecido dos eventos passados e estava na hora de o relembrar. Começando por enfatizar que ser um Daylighter não o tornava invulnerável na presença de um noturno, sob o céu estrelado, iluminado pela sua sempre protetora Lua.

"Ser indestrutível à luz do sol, não equivale a ser invulnerável as vinte e quatro horas do dia, Simon!", pensou o Líder dos Vampiros, observando o Daylighter, que conversava amenamente com Clary, finalizado o concerto ao qual os seus "fãs" haviam comparecido apenas para bajulá-lo mais um pouquinho e recordar-lhe que estariam sempre à sua inteira disposição.

oOo

Simon abriu os olhos, arrependendo-se quase de imediato. A luz artificial que pendia sob o teto do quarto, que reconheceu como sendo parte do Hotel Dumort, cegara-o momentaneamente. Pestanejou umas poucas vezes e tentou levantar-se, constatando que estava cativo por umas algemas, que o restringiam e prendiam fortemente à cabeceira da sua antiga cama, aquando da sua estadia no Ninho de Vampiros.

― Evitas sequer de esforçar-te em tentar… Vou poupar-te o trabalho e dizer-te de uma vez, que essas são umas algemas muito especiais… à prova de vampiros, nada mais…

O Daylighter dirigiu a vista na direção da qual provinha a familiar voz, deparando-se com o seu mentor, apoiado na soleira da porta que dava para o quarto de banho. O seu corpo desnudo e húmido pelo duche rápido, encontrava-se coberto unicamente por um robe branco, que contrastava com a tonalidade caramelo da sua pele.

― Pensei que estávamos em bons termos, Raphael! ― exclamou defensivamente, temendo ser obliterado num futuro próximo. Afinal, porque outra razão este o teria restringido?

― Foste atrás da minha irmã, Simon. ― O Líder do Clã avançou lentamente até ficar frente ao vampiro diurno. ― Isso é algo que nunca deverias ter feito, e claro… Não podemos esquecer a tua pequena… hmm… Legião de Fãs…!?

― Não quero ter nada a ver com eles! Já lhes disse que deveriam regressar aqui… Tu és mais apto para liderá-los do que eu. ― A luz da compreensão brilhou sobre ele. ― Espera! É essa a razão? Estás com inveja de que eles me prefiram a mim em vez de ti? ― perguntou num tom de gozo, sem imaginar as lições vindouras.

― Lesson Time! ― exclamou o noturno, passando a língua sobre os lábios, quase obscenamente.

Raphael subiu à cama lentamente, assumindo uma posição de gatas e deslizando-se vagarosamente sobre o corpo do menor, fazendo com que o tecido de seda do robe pendesse pela força da gravidade, revelando o peito firme e bem formado do latino, coroado por dois arrebitados mamilos, de coloração chocolate de leite. Simon desviou o olhar, não querendo ver algo que atentava contra a sua muito amada virilidade. O vampiro noturno prosseguiu até terminar sentando, por fim, em cima da cintura de Simon.

― Diz-me, Simon, que idade tinhas quando viraste vampiro? ― perguntou com infantil curiosidade.

― Dezoito…!? ― respondeu desconfiado.

― Hmm… Então, deves estar bem desenvolvido. ― O Daylighter deixou transparecer a sua confusão, mas logo descobriu ao que o líder se estava a referir.

O noturno deslizou-se suavemente para trás, puxando inadvertidamente o tecido de seda levemente para cima e mostrando parte das suas esbeltas coxas ligeiramente musculosas, descansando em cima das pernas de Simon e começou a desapertar o botão das calças de ganga, procedendo de seguida a abrir o fecho das mesmas.

― O que é qu…

― Acaso não é óbvio? ― Raphael puxou as calças de Simon, deixando o tecido azul dos boxers à vista, os quais retirou em segundos, e encarou o membro inerte do seu prisioneiro. ― É enorme! Sabes, eu fui convertidoz aos quinze anos, pelo que confesso que tenho um pouco de inveja do teu tamanho… ― disse morosamente, enquanto deslizava o dedo indicador direito pela longitude do pénis. ― Isto vai ser tão divertido! ― sussurrou ao ouvido do outro, com os seus corpos colados, causando que ambos os membros inertes entrassem em contacto através da seda do branco e imaculado robe.

― Estás louco? Não sou gay, tenho namorada!

― Clary? ― Raphael ergueu-se repentinamente, fazendo com que ambas virilidades colidissem numa deliciosa fricção, que arrancou suspiros contidos aos dois jovens no leito. ― Ela ama o Jace e tu sabes perfeitamente disso! Eu.. por outro lado, estou completamente livre… ― A luxúria embargava cada sílaba que abandonava a sua boca rosada e suculenta.

― Não te atrev… ― Ao esquecido dedo indicador sobre o seu membro, juntaram-se os restantes e em breve, a mão direita de Raphael passou a masturbá-lo lentamente. ― Haaa! Para agora mesmooohhh… ― À mão morena que descansava no pénis, juntou-se outra que torturava os testículos com movimentos precisos. ― Haa… Acredita tu não q-queres… Haa!… isto…

A mão direita cessou o movimento de sobe e desce. Simon suspirou de alívio demasiado cedo. A boca quente e húmida do Líder do Clã Vampírico, tomou posse da sua ereção, alternando as fortes sucções com leves mordidas, que eram consoladas com ternos e castos beijos. A mão sobre os testículos ora dava pequenos apertões, ora dava pequenos puxões ou torcia tortuosamente os sacos cheios de semente, potencializando as sensações e guiando o Daylighter até ao ansiado orgasmo. O vampiro diurno contraiu-se e tentou ejacular na boca de Raphael, mas este comprimiu a base do pénis, impedindo-o de alcançar o clímax e separou-se do corpo alheio.

― Agora vem a melhor parte… para mim, é claro! ― Raphael levantou-se, erguendo levemente a parte inferior das suas vestes e levando dois dedos lubrificados pela própria saliva até ao seu ânus. ― Hmm… Ah! ― O hispânico suspirou e deixou-se cair de cara sobre o peito de Simon, enquanto realizava um movimento de tira e mete. O Daylighter sentiu a cara arder e o coração bater mais rápido ao visualizar o rubor no rosto de um ofegante líder que gemia contidamente.

― Raphael, n-não tens de fazer isto… Já aprendi a lição… Poderias soltar-me? ― Simon moveu as mãos, fazendo com que as algemas chiassem ao serem forçadas contra a cabeceira da cama.

O Líder do Vampiros ignorou-o, focando-se nas sensações que a estimulação da sua próstata lhe presenteava. Simon, observou os olhos vidrosos e perdidos de prazer do seu mentor, sentindo um puxão na sua ereção e ejaculou sem nenhum tipo de estimulação. Raphael atingiu o clímax, recuperando a razão, novamente consciente do que se passava ao seu redor, retirou os dedos da sua cavidade anal, soltando um queixume de descontentamento e sentou-se sobre as pernas do diurno.

― Eh! Quando é que atingiste o clímax? ― perguntou um confuso hispânico.

Simon ponderou se o prazer que Raphael sentira ao masturbar-se analmente, era tal que perdera consciência de tudo… "Acaso é assim tão bom? Só foram os dedos! Como reagirá ao ter o meu pénis…", os seus pensamentos viram-se interrompidos pelas palavras do jovem moreno.

― Oh! Já voltou à vida… ― Levou um dedo à masculinidade do Daylighter, dando pequenos toques tentadores. ― Confirmado… Está vivo! Agora de volta à nossa liçãozinha… ― Raphael deslizou a língua pelo seu lábio inferior, com gula luxuriosa, e dirigiu o pénis ereto ao seu traseiro, deixando-se cair pesadamente sobre o mesmo, gemendo pela estranha mistura de prazer e dor conjunta. ― Haaaaaa! ― O vampiro diurno, engoliu o excesso de saliva ao testemunhar a erótica imagem que o seu mentor lhe oferecia. A cabeça inclinada para trás, expondo o seu sensual e desejável pescoço, do qual, uma travessa gota de água, ignorando se se devia à transpiração que a atividade gerara ou se pertencia aos resquícios do duche prévio, escorria rumo à fina clavícula descendo pelo escultural peitoral, e navegando para a região sul do luxurioso vampiro. Simon forçou as algemas, querendo erguer-se e morder aquela curva invejável, desejava fincar os seus caninos naquele pescoço ligeiramente moreno e suculento. ― Tão fundo! Haaa… Faz tanto tempo que não tinha um homem dentro de mim! ― A testa do vampiro diurno contraiu-se, perante a revelação. Não era o primeiro!?

"Porque sinto esta raiva toda? Só porque não sou o primeiro?", os pensamentos de Simon rumavam livremente em direções nunca antes exploradas. "Malditas algemas! Quero submetê-lo… Quero jogá-lo na cama e fodê-lo até que grite o meu nome… Nome? Não sou o primeiro! Quantos terão havido antes de mim? Quantos nomes terá gritado em puro êxtase…"

― Auch! ― Simon podia adivinhar a sua bochecha antes carente de cor, totalmente vermelha.

― Presta atenção. Concentra-te nas sensações! Não te atrevas a ficar mole agoraaahh… ― gemeu ao sentir o Daylighter erguer a cintura, estocando a sua próstata de forma certeira e sem aviso.

Raphael deixou-se uma vez mais cair sobre o grande pénis de Simon, grosso e venoso, gemendo gloriosamente.

― Haaaaaaa… ― O Líder do Clã Vampírico colapsou sobre o corpo de Simon, sendo embargado pelas fantásticas sensações pós-orgásmicas e ignorando o membro no seu interior que ainda clamava por atenção. ― Lição concluída! Espero que com isto tenhas compreendido quem manda aqui, Simon. Haa! ― gritou repentinamente ao ser virado, terminando com as costas pressionadas contra a cama ― Quando é que te soltaste? Melhor ainda… Como é que te conseguiste libertar sozinho? Essas algemas não podem ser abertas à base de força bruta! Caso contrário não me serviriam de nada…

― Mas podem ser abertas com isto… ― Levantou a mão mostrando um clipe de papel. ― A próxima vez… Revista o teu prisioneiro, Raphael.

― Haa… Para! ― Simon levantou ambas as pernas morenas e tonificadas, levando-as aos seus ombros, abandonando o interior aveludado de Raphael e adentrando-se de seguida profundamente, com uma estocada forte e certeira, sendo abraçado pelas fofas e cálidas paredes retais do seu mentor. ― Para! Isto naaaaahh… não era suposto acabar assiiiimm… Haa! Pensa na Clary… é a tua namorada, não lhe podes fazer istooohh…

― Tu mesmo disseste, Clary ama o Jace, mas tu… Tu, estás livre. Bom, estavas livre! ― Simon abre a boca, fazendo reluzir os seus mortíferos caninos e morde avidamente o vale criado entre o pescoço e a clavícula do hispânico, embriagando-se no seu doce néctar. ― Agora, és meu! ― Lambe o sangue fresco dos seus lábios e beija as marcas que as suas presas tinham deixado na antes imaculada pele canela. ― Ou acaso pretendes que acredite que não estás a desfrutar das minhas atenções? Ainda mais quando já estás assim outra vez… ― Levou a mão ao pénis de Raphael, massajando-o vagarosamente e torturando a sua ereção.

― Haaa… Ah! ― O vampiro noturno gemia de prazer, entregando-se por completo às sensações prazenteiras que o Daylighter lhe oferecia de livre e espontânea vontade. ― Se vais fazê-lo, fá-lo já! ― ordenou Raphael, sendo premiado com a masculinidade de Simon no seu interior. ― M-Mais fundo! ― A esta ordem outras se seguiram, que o vampiro diurno obedeceu de bom-grado, trilhando o corpo do seu novo amante, com beijos e succionando o seu doce e delicioso líquido vital, contribuindo dessa forma para os presentear com orgasmos mais fortes e duradouros.

Simon levou ambas as mãos ao tecido de seda do robe puxando-o bruscamente, para revelar a pele do peito moreno do líder. O Daylighter agarrou nos restos do tecido rasgado e jogou-os no chão descuidadamente, focando-se seguidamente em marcar os peitorais e abdominais de Raphael à base de mordiscos sangrentos.

oOo

Raphael sentou-se, tendo o cuidado de não fazer qualquer ruído ou movimento brusco para não acordar o seu companheiro de cama. De rastos e clamando por um bom banho e uma bebida fresca, deslizou os joelhos sobre o colchão, rumando para o fundo da cama, de onde já era visível o seu objetivo, a porta do quarto de banho.

"Só mais um pouquinho… Quase lá…", o vampiro noturno ergueu o braço em direção aos restos do seu robe…

― Haaa! ― Simon havia agarrado a extremidade mais próxima do seu amante, neste caso, uma das pernas do Líder dos Vampiros e puxado-a até ele, deitando-se sobre o hispânico e aprisionado-o contra os lençóis, há muito imaculados e agora totalmente manchados das sementes do prazer de ambos os amantes. Raphael suspira ao ver o olhar esfomeado e libidinoso que o Daylighter portava. ― Já chega, Simon. Preciso de uma folga. Não há parte no meu corpo que não tenhas mordido… Isso, para não falar de que estou a morrer de fome, deixaste-me praticamente seco. Por este andar, vais drenar-me completamente.

― Se isso é tudo, toma! ― Levanta o braço, colocando-o frente à boca do seu mentor vampírico. ― Podes beber!

― Já chega, Simon! Querias deixar a tua posição clara… Já o fizeste… esclareceste o teu ponto! Vou deixar-te em paz com os teus sonsos seguidores. Agora deixa-me levantar! ― Empurrou o vampiro diurno, querendo levantar-se da cama e ir tomar um banho, até um duche rápido, acompanhado de um copo de sangue fresco fariam milagres nesse momento, de tão exausto que estava, mas o seu acompanhante agarrou-o pelos ombros, forçando-o a deitar-se uma vez mais.

― Foste tu que começaste, Raphael! Foste tu que me seduziste… Com estas deliciosas pernas ― Dirige-se às extremidades mencionadas, erguendo uma delas à altura do seu rosto e lambendo-a gulosamente. ― Com este ventre esculpido por uma divindade sexual… ― Sobe até ao abdómen do líder e crava os seus caninos na lateral esquerda, adicionando uma nova marca à imensidão já presente e lambendo com gosto as gotas de sangue. ― Agora assume as responsabilidades! Poderás fazer o que queiras com os vampiros, não me interessam de qualquer forma… Mas tu és meu! Entendido?

― Já tens a Clar… hmm… ― Raphael debateu-se contra os lábios intrusos que violavam os seus, beijando-o pela primeira vez desde que toda aquela confusão se iniciara.

― Clary ama o Jace. Provavelmente até me agradeça por deixá-la livre, para que possa enfim jogar-se à vontade nos braços dele.

― Disseste que não és gay! ― exclamou vitorioso, com um brilho de arrogância nos seus escuros olhos.

― E não sou! Só me interessas tu! ― E voltou a beijá-lo, forçando a entrada na boca alheia.

Raphael já não sabia que argumento utilizar para se livrar da confusão em que se metera. O feitiço tinha-se virado contra o feiticeiro. Só queria dar uma lição ao Daylighter, mas de algum modo inexplicável, acabou apanhado numa espécie de efeito bola de neve. Era suposto ser uma coisa de uma ocasião, e nada mais. Diversão de uma noite só!

― Não estou interessado numa relação, Simon. Não nego que o sexo foi fenomenal, ma…

― És meu! ― rugiu o vampiro diurno ― Ou acaso estás com outra pessoa? Disseste que estavas livre… Ou é por causa dos outros que tiveste antes de mim? ― A confusão brilhava na mirada de Raphael. ― Disseste que eu não era o primeiro…

― Claro que não és o primeiro! ― exclamou, ignorando o facto de que estava a cavar a própria cova ― Tenho mais de meio século nesta terra, acaso deveria ter virado monge?

― Quero os nomes e as moradas de todos os homens e mulheres com os quais estiveste! ― exigiu Simon, com um brilho perverso nos seus olhos, que fazia jogo com a expressão psicopata na sua face ― Vou garantir que nunca mais te toquem. Dessa forma não haverão impedimentos. Serás todo meu!

― Estás louco!

― Nomes, agora!

― Só podes estar a brincar…

― Tudo bem! Vou arrancá-los dos teus lábios às mordidelas. ― Uma expressão pensativa tomou conta do seu rosto. ― Sabias que quando estás prestes a alcançar o clímax, perdes completamente a noção do que se passa à tua volta? Aposto que me darias uma lista detalhada se te perguntasse nesse momento. ― Separou as pernas do seu amante e adentrou-se novamente no seu, agora, Paraíso Pessoal… Ele assegurar-se-ia de que assim fosse…

oOo

As batidas não cessavam de soar… Os amantes separaram-se com grande custo e o Warlock vestiu-se numa corrida contra o tempo.

― Sim? ― disse Magnus, abrindo a porta da entrada, vendo um magro, pálido e cansado Raphael ― O que é que se passou? Que besta te atacou?

Envergonhado, o vampiro pediu para que o deixasse entrar e começou a revelar-lhe as últimas notícias da sua "vida".

― Gostas dele? ― perguntou seriamente.

― Talvez… ― respondeu inseguro.

― Foi bom?

― Foi espetacular! ― O brilho de plena satisfação nos negros olhos de Raphael só confirmou as palavras que este pronunciou na direção de Magnus Bane.

― Então porque é que duvidas?

― Ele tem a Clary! E penso que é coisa do momento… Quando recuperar a razão, vai abandonar-me e correr de regresso para os braç…

A porta do estúdio é aberta de rompante.

― Tentei pará-lo, mas…

― Está tudo bem, Alec! ― disse Magnus, tranquilizando o seu jovem amante.

― Raph, porque é que não regressaste a casa quando a reunião terminou? Falei com o teu braço direito e adivinha só… A reunião terminou há três horas! Fiquei à tua espera à toa! Já tinha tudo preparado… e acabei a ter de me consolar com o auxílio da minha sempre fiel mão direita… Achas isso justo?

― Percebes agora? É um maldito controlador!… E só pensa em sexo! Preciso de espaço, Magnus…

― Bom… Tu começaste isto, Raphael, no dia em que decidiste castigá-lo e dormiste com ele para o fazer.

― Só queria assustá-lo e divertir-me um pouco ao mesmo tempo. O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto?

― Ser um bombom ambulante! ― respondeu Simon com a maior cara de pau ― Vamos! ― Abraça-o desde detrás e beija o seu fino e esbelto pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio, seguido de um sonoro suspiro. ― Regressemos a casa…!?

― Hmm… ― O vampiro perdido nas sensações agradáveis que Simon lhe presenteava, nem se apercebeu de quando este o guiou à saída.

Os amantes abandonam o estúdio e Alec aproxima-se a Magnus.

― Aonde é que tínhamos ficado mesmo… antes de sermos interrompidos?

― Ah! Deixa-me pensar… Ah, recordei… Nisto… ― Magnus agarra fortemente no membro semi-desperto do namorado. ― dentro de mim… ― sussurrou o último ao ouvido de Shadowhunter.

* * *

Nota:

Decidi colocar o Raphael com a idade presente nos livros, pois não sei a que idade foi transformado na série televisiva.

Desculpo-me por qualquer discrepância que possam encontrar nos factos da história, mas só vi a série. Ainda quando espero ler os livros em breve, mas prefiro ver a série primeiro. Já fiz o contrário em outras ocasiões e acabei desiludida com as adaptações cinematográficas, pelo que sempre que possível vejo primeiro as adaptações e leio os livros depois. Acredito que há menos probabilidades de querer rasgar o livro após ver a série do que partir o computador quando estou a ver a série após ter lido a saga.


End file.
